


私奔

by Echooo



Category: 37 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echooo/pseuds/Echooo
Summary: 我们私奔吧，就现在。





	私奔

焉栩嘉x张颜齐

究竟是怎么变成了现在这个样子的呢？被焉栩嘉压在床上的张颜齐盯着白色天花板想，就算发展到这个地步，也应该是他在上面才对啊！

地下rapper自带的傲气促使他按住那双上下游走的手，好歹他也是说过什么20厘米干得你叫爸爸一夜七次之类的狼虎之言的好吧，不管怎么说，面子还是要的。

张颜齐小心翼翼地微喘着气，每个音节都充满了怂气：“嘉嘉，我看你撑着挺累的吧？要不咱们换个位置？”

焉栩嘉充耳未闻，一言不发地干“正事”。

因为害怕张颜齐反悔，回到酒店第一件事就是把他按在床上，脱衣服，他的，还有张颜齐的。等把张颜齐的牛仔裤扒下来后发现里面还有一条打底的四角蓝色格子裤，焉栩嘉头上滑下三条竖线，他停了下来，决定还是先从接吻开始。

细碎的吻从小腹出发，他没打算放过张颜齐身体的任何一个角落，肋骨，乳头，喉结，下巴，嘴唇都得到了特殊关照，一路向上，最后到了紧锁的牙关。焉栩嘉用实力证明了他不累，一点也不。

但舌头被关在门口，焉栩嘉也没辙了，他用鼻子蹭了蹭张颜齐的，乖，张嘴。

张颜齐摇头拒绝。

怎么可能说张嘴就张嘴，我也要面子的！张颜齐抬起盖在眼睛上的手臂瞄了一眼焉栩嘉，张口理论着，却被焉栩嘉钻了空子，一段话在“张”字结束，其余的全被焉栩嘉吃了，只剩下呜呜的咽呜声，小奶猫的抗议从来无效，火上浇油而已。

焉栩嘉趁火打劫，湿漉漉火热热的舌头滑了进来，猝不及防的深吻激起了张颜齐全身的鸡皮疙瘩，包括某个不可言说的部位。

张颜齐也惊讶他的身体会这样敏感，居然一个吻就硬？脏颜齐你真是太不争气了！

他当然不是纯情少男，恋爱还是谈过的，但也都止步于拉拉小手亲亲小嘴的初级阶段，像这种火急火燎的热吻是第一次体验，张颜齐仅有的经验不足以对付此情此景，他甚至忘了怎么呼吸，张着嘴含着焉栩嘉的舌头，任他在自己的领地胡作非为。心里想着成年不久的焉栩嘉如此丰富的经验到底从何而来。

张颜齐越想越不对劲，脸都想红了，皱起的眉头和紧闭的下垂眼写满了“我不下地狱谁下地狱”的决绝，焉栩嘉看着笑出了声，提醒他呼吸，他听话照做。

焉栩嘉见过张颜齐在舞台上自信地表演，掰头时的霸气外露，也见过采访时他从容淡定，对答如流。却很少看到这样的张颜齐——他的脸上飞满了潮红，嘴唇被津液染得亮晶晶，张着嘴小口小口地呼吸，像一条搁浅的鱼，此刻地下rapper的嘴说不出脏话，只会吐彩色泡泡，潮热的喘息，奶猫的咽呜声和恋人的情话。

张颜齐像一个万花筒，失控的按钮一按，就会有让人意想不到的五彩斑斓。焉栩嘉热衷看到张颜齐失控的样子，尤其为他失控，只为他失控。

所以“教我玩奥莉”是借口，看到他为自己摔倒而心急才是目的；“我不吃辣”是矫情，点餐时张颜齐提醒的“嘉嘉不吃辣”才是他想要的专属情话，专属是自我安慰，事实上，张颜齐的温柔从来不属于任何人——就算此时此刻身下人所有的情动都来自于他，他仍有不真实的虚无感。

你爱我吗？只爱我吗？焉栩嘉紧紧地抱着张颜齐，脸贴在他的胸膛上，恐惧淹没了他，眼泪止不住地从眼眶流出，打湿了那朵纹了1937的玫瑰。

张颜齐不知道焉栩嘉会哭，他从来没有看过焉栩嘉哭，就算滨河东路录制那天被导师否定时，几个兄弟哭得稀里哗啦，焉栩嘉也只是红了眼眶。

张颜齐心里不是滋味，天生的强共情能力并不代表他会读心，相反，由于太在乎别人的感受常常无法真正解决问题，“归结所有错的原因在我”并不是感情里的通行证，心和心的交互才是。

他摸了摸焉栩嘉的头，心里酸酸的，“我都没哭，你哭什么？”

这是真话，张颜齐话出口哭腔都带上了，哭对他太过平常。深夜听歌会哭，痛了会哭，爽了会哭，他的下垂眼仿佛是天然水泵，揉入了所有的情绪，但哭是他解压的方式，不是焉栩嘉的。

他终于还是问出口了——你爱我吗？

张颜齐沉默不语。他答应焉栩嘉“和我交往”的请求时他知道自己是喜欢焉栩嘉的，但那是不是爱？

张颜齐不是傻瓜，他不是不懂爱，焉栩嘉的情意，甚至偶尔投来的目光里裹挟的小小爱意他都能接受到，他只是害怕自己不会爱，害怕会伤害到别人。

张颜齐的心上了锁，钥匙连他自己也没有。

而此刻焉栩嘉拿着一把钥匙轻而易举地打开了他的心门，却为“门不是张颜齐打开的”而困扰。

张颜齐不知道怎么解释，只是捧着焉栩嘉的脸，亲掉了他所有的眼泪，他想如果有一样东西比语言更能安稳人，那一定是吻。

当张颜齐主动吻上焉栩嘉的时候，焉栩嘉愣了三秒，然后用更深的吻回应他。

张颜齐记得那天晚上他好像轻轻说出了答案，他和焉栩嘉身心相融的那一瞬间，他发现“我爱你”三个字也没有那么难。

他把手指放进焉栩嘉的手掌里，忘记了恐惧，忘记了自己身处何处，忘记了自己姓甚名谁。

昨天和明天的悲伤都没有今天的快乐重要，爱情的蓝色海洋里有两条跳跳鱼欢快地吐着彩色泡泡，说着：“我们私奔吧。”

“我们私奔吧。”

“好啊，就现在。”

End


End file.
